


Campus Couple

by fluffyxcloud



Category: Highlight | Beast (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, I like teenage angst, M/M, b2st is the best, breaking the canon, written long before the split :(, yowoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyxcloud/pseuds/fluffyxcloud
Summary: Doojoon and Yoseob were the campus couple, but Dongwoon fell in love anyway.





	Campus Couple

 

 

 

Doojoon and Yoseob were the campus couple.

 

 

They were the campus couple and that was the first fact Dongwoon learned upon his entry into high school.

 

 

They were the campus couple and had been for three years; they started dating Yoseob’s freshman year of high school; they did everything together, from sports to elective classes; they never fought; they came to school and went home together; they had the same friends; everyone either loved them or looked up to them.

 

 

They were the campus couple and Dongwoon didn’t care until he saw Yoseob for the first time.

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

He made the mistake of forgetting his locker number. By the time he had received it from the secretary and gotten his books he was already late and feeling stupid. He hated to be late—all the other students stared at him awkwardly when he entered late. It was unnerving.

 

 

He was speed walking down the slippery linoleum hallway when his old shoe—traction worn from the bottom—slid from under him, sending him sprawling, limbs akimbo, butt-first onto the floor. His papers fluttered down around him and Dongwoon wondered why his life was like a teenage comedy. Tragedy, in his opinion. Dongwoon felt his cheeks burn and he studiously avoided the eyes of other stragglers taking delight in his misfortune. Instead he straightened the tie on his maroon school uniform and got to his knees to collect his things.

 

 

That’s when he met Yoseob. The smiling boy who knelt down to help him pick up his papers; the bright eyed student that happily chatted away the awkwardness; the beautiful person that immediately asked for his cell number, offered to show him around campus, and volunteered a seat for him in the cafeteria at lunch. All within the space of three minutes.

 

 

Dongwoon stuttered a goodbye and as the dark-haired boy walked away from him, he willed his heart to stop pounding so loudly.

 

 

Doojoon and Yoseob were the campus couple, but Dongwoon fell in love with him anyway.

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

Dongwoon made great friends because of Yoseob; Kikwang, a grinning boy who constantly flexed his muscles; Junhyung, somewhat sullen but always silently providing comfort and dry humor to the others; Hyunseung, a strange character who said weird things but Dongwoon loved it because it gave him fun things to think about; Doojoon, who despite Dongwoon’s immense jealousy was the strong alpha figure Dongwoon looked up to; and of course, Yoseob, who in Dongwoon’s opinion, was the greatest and most incredible person in the world.

 

 

Yoseob and he shared choir together and every day Dongwoon swore he fell a little deeper. The heart palpitations had also not left him and Dongwoon wondered if they were to be a constant companion for the rest of his life.

 

 

Maybe, he mused, one day his heart would just give out and he would die. Death by Yoseob…Dongwoon immediately felt guilty for thinking about something that would make his crush sad. And then realized what a ridiculous notion that was in the first place.

 

 

He’d probably die of heartache first.

 

 

After all, now Dongwoon had first-row seats to the legendary couple of their school. Yoseob and Doojoon truly were perfect together. At the winter formal they had cut a dashing pair; Dongwoon remembered his breath being stolen by Yoseob in his shiny black tuxedo, and then feeling the anchor in his chest as Doojoon stepped beside him and kissed him deeply, tilting his chin up with gentle fingers.

 

 

Sometimes it was worse to be a friend than just a stranger. Closer just made the torture that much more unbearable. Because Dongwoon understood just how amazing Yoseob really was.

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

Studying one night at Dongwoon’s house, Yoseob popped a rather uncomfortable question.

 

 

“Why aren’t you in a relationship?”

 

 

Dongwoon shifted uncomfortably.

 

 

“I just haven’t found someone, I guess.”

 

 

“Out of all the people you’ve met you haven’t liked anyone?”

 

 

“…I’ve liked someone it’s just…impossible.”

 

 

“why?” Yoseob leaned closer.

 

 

Dongwoon averted his gaze. “Because there’s no way he’d ever feel the same.”

 

 

And for a rare moment, Yoseob understood that Dongwoon didn’t want talk about it.

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

Spring of his first year was in full-swing and finally Hyunseung decided that he had played stupid long enough.

 

 

“I know,” he said while he and Dongwoon lounged on a park bench. It was a bright Sunday and Yoseob, Junhyung, Kikwang and Doojoon were immersed in an epic soccer battle on the grass in front of them. Hyunseung had declined and Dongwoon, sweating immensely, had decided on a break.

 

 

Plus, he decided, if he saw Doojoon casually brush his hand along Yoseob’s side one more time he was going to go crazy.

 

 

“Know what,” Dongwoon gasped, coming up from drinking deeply out of his water bottle.

 

 

“About you liking Yoseob. You have all year. It’s rather obvious.”

 

 

And instead of feeling panicky, Dongwoon felt a weight lift from his shoulders. “Yeah,” he said softly. “I really, really like him.”

 

 

Hyunseung stared at him intently. “Doesn’t it hurt, being around them all the time?”

 

 

“It does,” Dongwoon agreed, “but I think it’s the worst when I feel bad things towards Doojoon. Because that’s when I realize what a bad person I am for thinking that way towards a hyung that I love.”

 

 

Hyunseung blinked in surprise. “You’re really mature for your age,” he said after a moment. “I don’t know what to tell you honestly. I just thought you’d like someone that can share your secret.”

 

 

And Dongwoon did. “Thanks,” he said, and flashing a confident smile to his friend, he went back to the playing field.

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

Doojoon graduated. They had a raucous party of barbeque followed by noraebang and they all (even Dongwoon) had copious amounts of alcohol.

 

 

That’s why, when Doojoon and Yoseob started sloppily making out in the corner of the room, Dongwoon had to leave.

 

_  
Hey Dongwoonie, I know what I’m going to get Doojoon for his graduation present._

__

 

__

 

_What’s that, hyung?_

__

 

__

 

_…I’m going to sleep with him. For the first time._

 

 

He didn’t complain when Hyunseung followed him. He didn’t complain when the older boy held his hand on the slow walk home.

 

 

He was stony until Hyunseung quietly said his name and then the tears fell. He cried quietly, unobtrusively, unwilling even in absolutely agony to draw attention to himself when he deemed it so unworthy. The tears fell thick and fast, his heart pounded, and yet his feet trudged on—hand clenching Hyunseung’s own tightly. And Hyunseung curled up with him in bed back at home, letting the tears soak into his shirt.

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

The summer was slow and uneventful and they all hung out together constantly. Near the end Yoseob and Doojoon sequestered themselves away before Doojoon was off to college and Dongwoon noticed the absence acutely. But while he felt horrible for thinking this way, he was glad to get an uninterrupted year with just Yoseob.

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

At first Yoseob wouldn’t get off his phone. It was permanently attached to his hand or up at his ear. He and Doojoon were constantly talking and Dongwoon felt like the older boy hadn’t even left at all. But by late October Yoseob had reduced his time and was once again giving attention to his other friends.

 

 

And they hung out more.

 

 

Studying together was almost a daily occurrence, or playing soccer, or walking home now that Yoseob didn’t go with Doojoon. They were attached at the hip almost.

 

 

And Dongwoon allowed himself to pretend that this closeness was something more than just companionship.

 

 

Until one day it was.

 

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

It was almost Christmas and Doojoon was due home in a couple weeks. Yoseob, instead of freaking out and jumping in elation, was studying for his finals with Dongwoon in his room.

 

 

“Dongwoon?”

 

 

The boy in question looked up at Yoseob. “Yes, hyung?”

 

 

“I have a problem.”

 

 

“What is it?” Dongwoon closed his book and scooted closer.

 

 

“I may…be having strange thoughts.”

 

 

“About what?”

 

 

“About a boy.”

 

 

Dongwoon sighed and prepared his heart for a beating. “Doojoon is coming home soon, Yoseob.”

 

 

Yoseob bit his lip. “It’s not that.” Dongwoon waited.

 

 

“I…think I’m starting to like someone else. But I don’t know if it’s because I miss having someone around all the time or because I genuinely like this person.”

 

 

Dongwoon’s heart began to pound—beating in a way that was quite unexpected.

 

 

“Um…”

 

 

Yoseob looked into Dongwoon’s eyes and licked his lips nervously. He crawled over and sat agonizingly close.

 

 

“Dongwoon—”

 

 

And Dongwoon kissed him.

 

 

And the best part was…

 

 

 

 

….Yoseob kissed him back.

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

  
“I’m sorry,” Yoseob had said. “I don’t know how I feel right now. Please give me some time.”

 

 

How could Dongwoon say no? How could he say no to that face he loved? To the taste he had already become addicted to?

 

 

So he silently watched, Hyunseung faithfully by his side, as Doojoon and Yoseob crashed into each other upon their reunion, tongues clashing and arms groping.

 

 

Dongwoon wished Yoseob wasn’t so cruel.

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

But they all noticed the distance between the two. Junhyung brought it up one night after Christmas when Doojoon and Yoseob had gone on a walk together.

 

 

“They’re not the same,” he had said.

 

 

The others agreed.

 

 

“Do you think they’ll break up?” Kikwang asked.

 

 

They all sat quietly wondering. Dongwoon realized the tragedy of such a couple like that ending. The high school dream couple was supposed to get married and have tons of children (figuratively), not fizzle out and die.

 

 

Dongwoon felt like it was his fault.

 

 

But still he hoped.

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

“We broke up.”

 

 

Yoseob actually announced it when they were all back in school, adorned in constricting maroon suits and eating sub-quality food.

 

 

Which Dongwoon consequently spat out.

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

Another three months later they kissed again, clumsily and in Dongwoon’s room. Dongwoon thought his heart was going to catch on fire.

 

 

They kissed and they touched and Dongwoon had to be dreaming, had to be absolutely raving mad to imagine something like this because Doojoon and Yoseob were the campus couple.

 

 

But Doojoon wasn’t on campus anymore.

 

 

He was.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

****

 


End file.
